An industry group DLNA (Digital Living Network Alliance) has promoted a standardizing action for interconnecting an electrical appliance and a personal computer that are manufactured by different manufacturers. A function including the following steps has been demanded:                interconnecting, by a network, a digital media player conforming to a guideline defined by the DLNA and a digital media server device;        acquiring a play list from the digital media server with the digital media player; and        allowing remote viewing of a content.        
However, devices of various capacities by various manufacturers are connected to the network conforming to a standard guideline such as the DLNA. Therefore, even when the digital media player acquires the play list together with the content from the digital media server, the digital media player does not necessarily have a capacity capable of interpreting the play list. As a technology of addressing such a problem, a technology is known where the digital media player accesses the digital media server that stores and accumulates the contents and the play list during remote viewing in the network conforming to a predetermined standard guideline (Patent Literature 1). Specifically, since the digital media player accesses a uniform resource locator (URL) of the content or a URL of the play list in the digital media server, normal reproduction or play list reproduction is allowed and play list reproduction in a removable medium having been recorded outside the network is allowed.
Regarding an information processor such as a video camera, a technology of generating a play list and clip information in a seamless reproducible form during recording of a content is known (Patent Literature 2). In other words, the content can be recorded in the seamless reproducible form, and a plurality of audio visual (AV) streams can be continuously reproduced using one play list.
In the system of Patent Literature 1, however, one AV stream data segment is required to correspond to one play list. Therefore, the system of Patent Literature 1 does not consider selection and reproduction of the content when a plurality of AV stream data segments correspond to one play list, namely when the plurality of AV stream data segments form the content. In other words, disadvantageously, a method is not considered in which integrated stream data is received from a digital media server that stores stream data (integrated stream data) consisting of a plurality of AV stream data segments (partial stream data segments), and is reproduced. The AV stream data segments are generated in an information processor of Patent Literature 2, for example.
In the system of Patent Literature 2, the AV stream data stored in the digital media server cannot be remotely viewed from the digital media player side.
In order to address the above-mentioned problems, a method is considered in which, when the integrated stream data is transmitted, a discontinuous point is previously specified using a discontinuity information table (DIT) on the digital media server side, and the discontinuous point is transmitted as one false stream data segment and is reproduced on the digital media player side. Additionally, a method is considered in which the integrated stream data is completely re-encoded to form one stream data segment, and the one stream data segment is reproduced on the digital media player side. However, the former method has a problem that DIT interpretation makes the seamless reproduction difficult, and the latter method has a problem that the load on the digital media server is large.
Citation List
[Patent Literature]
[Patent Literature 1] Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2008-41120 (first page, FIG. 1, and the like)
[Patent Literature 2] Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2007-306258 (first page, FIG. 1, and the like)